Desejos Que Castram
by Rosette-Christpher
Summary: Nem tudo o que balança esta no parquinho, as vezes pode estar nas maos de alguem. Essa é uma fic KaedeToutousaiUrasui espero que gostem.


Sutil flui o sangue na escadaria...  
  
Passei toda a minha vida, correndo atrás de uma felicidade que eu mal sabia se existia ou não. Ainda mais se tratando de alguém em idade tão avançada como eu. Olho para meu rosto no rio, e vejo que já não tem toda aquela alegria.  
  
Volto a caminhar pela estrada e observo o mundo a minha volta. Como as coisas mudam. O vilarejo cresceu e se tornou uma pequena cidade e sinto-me como um objeto sem valor, perdido no tempo.  
  
Olho para a minha velha cabana e vejo o qual estranha ela parece ser no meio de todas aquelas construções. O qual antiga ela é. Dizem que a casa reflete o espírito do dono. Talvez isso seja verdade.  
  
Não tenho vontade de entrar nela, sei que por mais cansada que eu esteja, irei apenas deitar naquela cama e não dormir. Apenas conseguirei pensar em quanto tempo joguei fora. Em tudo o que perdi.  
  
Caminho mais um pouco sem rumo. Paro apenas quando chego àquela escadaria. Foi ali, ali me entreguei a ele. Ali deixei de ser a velha pura e casta que sempre fui. Do que me valia ser pura, se isso não me trazia felicidade alguma.  
  
- Toutousai...  
  
Deixo seu nome escapar dos meus lábios em um doce suspiro. Como poderei esquecer das noites que passamos juntos. Sempre tão teimoso tão estúpido...mas mesmo assim amá-lo seria minha sina. Mesmo sabendo que deveria esquecê-lo. Ele se fora anos atrás. Prometera voltar, mas já não havia mais esperanças. Olho a minha volta e deixo que as lágrimas escapem de meus olhos.  
  
Olho para o céu agora estrelado. E saudosamente deixou que o nome dele escape de meus lábios mais uma vez antes de voltar a minha cabana.  
  
Caminho silenciosamente, não havia mais ninguém por ali àquela hora. Sinto o peito apertar e um desespero tomar conta de mim. Não sabia bem o que era, mas precisava chegar logo a minha cabana. Aproximo-me dela e ouço barulhos vindos do meu quarto.  
  
- Mas o que esta acontecendo?  
  
Pego uma das tochas que iluminavam a frente da velha cabana e entro. De que adiantaria ter medo agora? Já estou velha e morrer era apenas o meu destino. Caminho lentamente procurando não fazer barulho. Ergo a tocha a cima da cabeça e olho horrorizada para minha cama. Meus olhos não querendo acreditar no que viam.  
  
- TOUTOUSAI!!!!  
  
Ele havia voltado. O meu Toutousai havia voltado. Mas não estava sozinho...  
  
- URASUI!!!!!  
  
Vê-lo agarrado aquela mulher. Na minha cama. Senti como se mil fagulhas perfurassem meu peito. Meu mundo havia caído. Mas nada disso impediu que eu sentisse ódio dele, por estar fazendo aquilo comigo e de mim por ter sido tão tola a ponto de passar tanto tempo esperando-o.  
  
- Seu...seu...  
  
- Kaedezinha posso explicar ó.ò  
  
- Não pode ò.ó se mande você com essa vadia daqui. Seu filho da....  
  
- Olha como fala comigo u.ú  
  
Ouvir a voz daquela mulher, falar comigo daquele jeito. Só fez com que meu ódio aumentasse. Quem ela pensava que era para falar comigo daquele jeito. Ela iria ver o que era bom para a tosse.  
  
Só percebi o que estava fazendo quando ouvi os gritos dela de dor ao ser arrastada pelos cabelos. Ver aquelas pelancas serem arranhadas e ouvir os gritos de dor quando comecei a arrastá-la para a rua só fazia com que eu ficasse mais feliz.  
  
Sei que acordei toda a cidade com toda aquela algazarra mais ainda não estava satisfeita. Arrastei-a ate sairmos da cidade. Ela merecia coisa bem pior do que aquilo. Mas quem disse que eu pararia por aqui?  
  
Senti meu sangue ferver e uma felicidade como nunca senti antes de se apossar de mim quando vi a escadaria. Ali seria o lugar perfeito para me vingar dela. Joguei-a escada a baixo e pude ver o sangue dela fluir, através daquelas pelancas horrorosas.  
  
Voltei a minha cabana, o mais rápido que pude não me importando com os olhares que recebia de todos. Encontrei-o lá do mesmo jeito que o havia deixado. Nu. Olhou-me com medo e ao mesmo tempo com malicia. Como aquele infeliz tinha coragem de pensar que eu ainda iria querer algo com ele depois daquilo?  
  
Ah, mas ele veria. Veria que comigo ele não mais brincaria. Quanto tempo ele estava me traindo com ela? Isso não me interessava. Apenas queria me vingar dele. Olhei para o cômodo e pude ver. Na mesinha perto dele. O objeto que me permitiria isso. Uma faca.  
  
Sentei ao lado da cama. Senti ele me abraçar em um convite para que eu terminasse o que a outra havia começado. Sorri de lado antes de virar com a faca na mão e fazer rapidamente o que tinha planejado.  
  
Ouvi o grito dele escapar dos lábios e sorri satisfeita. Eu o havia castrado.  
  
Yoo Minna-san espero que tenham gostado disso ai XDDDDDDD amei quando escrevi. Isso foi pro desafio de um fórum o e foi lindo verem pessoas rindo XDDD espero ter feito a mesma coisa com vocês. Quem se sentir a vontade pode mandar review, amo quando as recebo.  
  
Kissus e ja ne  
  
Leila 


End file.
